Athena's Wrath
by ThatRebelKid
Summary: Selene is on her way to becoming the goddess of the moon. But before she can achieve immortality, she has to turn the Prince of Vampire back to the side of the Greek Gods, before an upcoming supernatural war. But what if she fell in love? With him? Caleb?


**Athena's Wrath**

The cold, damp air felt heavy as she inhaled it into her lungs. The flickering candle ahead of her gave the room an ominous glow, and her senses heightened to an extent where she could count all the hairs standing on the back of her neck if she had wanted to. In her haste to move away from the dark alley, her foot splashed into a puddle and soaked the hem of her toga. She bit down hard on her tongue, and moved more slowly, and cautiously. Her sandals padded almost soundlessly as she made her way to the cobble stoned street. She cursed silently, and inched towards the stone wall to her right as she turned a street corner.

She sighed, and walked towards a white marble temple looming overhead. She paused near the steps, and adjusted the golden brooch at the nape of her neck that held her toga together. She quickly mounted the stairs, and near the entrance, swirled around to see if any were watching. After seeing no one, she turned and stooped down towards the floor, and plopped the candle she had been holding down. A statuette of Athena's Spear towered over her, and from the head of the spear, a low almost flat basin hung on a chord, with two unlit incense sticks in it.

She plucked one from the basin, and stooped down again to light it with her candle's flame. Checking once more for spectators, she stepped towards across the threshold. The temple was large and barren, no longer full with sacrifices and prayers for the goddess of wisdom. It had been empty since Constantine had declared Christianity the official religion of Rome. Selene pinched the bridge of her nose between her index and thumb; and sighed.

The temple, empty or not, was as beautiful as ever. Moonlight streamed through the open roof, illuminating the floor and walls that had already been glowing with an inner light. The walls were covered with murals of black and red marble of the work of Athena. The Trojan War, the Argonauts, etc. Selena unclasped the golden brooch, and let her toga fall on the floor besides the door.

Under her toga, she was wearing a strapless, light lavender dress with transparent sleeves tied on at the elbow and wrist. A deep, black silk sash was tied at the waist, and her corset was tight and fit snugly to her ample breasts. Her golden tanned skin complimented the dress well, as the long straight waves of blue-black hair went with the sash. Her eyes were constantly changing between midnight blue and amethyst. A single, thin shimmering silver necklace hung from her neck with the symbol of both the goddess of wisdom and of the goddess of the moon.

Selene moved towards a white staff that reached a little before her bosom. She dropped the lit incense stick on the basin, and the fire ignited the temple to light up. She walked towards a statue of Zeus, dropped to one knee, placed a hand over her heart and thrust it outwards, in a claw like position. Then she proceeded behind it, and lifted out a package wrapped in a cloak. She moved towards the back of the temple, near a monument of Athena. She dropped to both knees in front of her, and unwrapped the cloak.

Inside was a roasted lamb. She lifted out from the cloak, and dropped it towards the pit fire at the monument's feet. The smell of roasted lamb filled the air, and Selene leaned back and rested on her shins. A breeze came in through the roof, and brought the scent of damp cherry and apple blossoms. A godlike voice filled the temple, until it seemed it was in her mind as well. _What do you wish child?_ She breathed through her nose, and concentrated closely on certain events of her life for Athena to see.

Memories of war betweens the Christians and Pagans filled her mind. The goddess sighed. _You have lived through hardships you shouldn't have. The rest of the children your age choose to be ignorant, yet you didn't. Surely you knew that when you chose to stand and watch, it would bring you pain? _Selene stayed quiet, and brought up another memory. This one was of a time when she was six, and she had stood outside her window watching the fight. She turned to her mother and asked, and her mother had a notion that she wanted the hard, cold truth. "_Do you really want to know?"_

She had asked. Selene had contemplated that question, and decided yes. She wanted to know. Athena sighed again. _You always were a bright one, even when you were so young an age, Selene. So what is it you want? You are one of the few loyal, faithful worshippers we have left, m'dear. _This time, Selene stood from her position. Her dress shimmered and slithered in the light, and made it seem as if she was floating. She stood rigid, her back and neck stiff with determination. Her eyes blazed with intensity, and she fixed her gaze to the monument, and now in the pale moon, it seemed to come alive.

"I want to be a maiden of the goddesses."

The fire seemed to go still from expectancy. The marble skin of Athena, seemed to grow darker until it was deep tan, like skin. Her eyes glowed until color sparked into the eyes. Athena was there in person. Selene didn't flinch from her position, but held her ground. Athena stood, and shrunk until she was at least six feet tall. A whole foot taller than herself. She strode over to Selene, her pale blue eyes taking on a calculating glint. Her eyes strayed over her form, circling her like prey. Selene held her head up high with pride. Athena walked back into her line of vision, a decision evident in her eyes.

"No."

Selene gasped in outrage, and began to protest, then bit down hard on her tongue.

"I'd prefer you as a goddess. Hekate can't rule the moon on her own."

Selene's rigid pose seemed to melt, and she fell to her knees. Her startled eyes flew to Athena's in shock. '_A goddess…?' _Athena laid a light hand on her temple, and images flooded her mind. Both of terrible pain, and happiness. Of despair and joy. _I need you to think about this thoroughly. You're only thirteen._ Selene's eyes turned dark, and she brooded in thought. She raised her chin in defiance, and her jaw set.

"Yes."

"Very well. You will be assigned a mission. If you accomplish it, you'll be immortal. If not, it's to Hades with you."

Selene nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Go to the temple of Hermes. He will have a message for you from Zeus."

She faded back into stone. Selene doused the fire, and strode to the door, picking up her toga. She draped it over her shoulders, and clasped it tight. She lifted the hood over her head, and slid out into the shadows. Unaware of what was to come, and of the mythical world she'd encounter.

Some say ignorance is bliss. Selene never believed in that. But she soon will.


End file.
